


[Podfic] Eighty Days Give Or Take

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, yes, if you want to take an incredibly complex and intriguing concept and reduce it to the level of a third-rate sci-fi show," and Rodney's face was clearly telling what he thought about that, "congratulations, it's a holodeck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eighty Days Give Or Take

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eighty Days Give Or Take](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9137) by Lavvyan. 



**Length:** 37:56

**File Size:** 42.3 MB (mp3) | 34.8 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/eightydays.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/eightydays.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by tardis80

 

Originally posted 14th August 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/24928.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
